leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW Agency
The BW Agency (Japanese: ＢＷエージェンシー BW Agency) is a multimedia company that appears in the of Pokémon Adventures. It is a company with a large supply of Pokémon actors that can be used for commercials, plays, movies, and stunts. Dialogue suggests it is a very well-respected company. The owner and manager is , and it has done known business in Accumula Town, Nacrene City, and Nimbasa City. The Agency was temporarily closed due to White taking time off to challenge the Battle Subway and it is unknown if she started it back up after completing her challenge. History The BW Agency debuts in Lights, Camera...Action!, supplying Pokémon for a company shooting a Xtransceiver advert. The president and manager, White, talks to her sponsor about the quality of her Pokémon actors. When the actors are praised, White tells her sponsors to call on the BW Agency, as they have Pokémon ready for any kind of acting situation. The recording is interrupted by , whose tendency to shout his dreams to the sky disturbs everyone else. After Black apologizes and leaves, White is shocked to hear that the director needed a male and female for the shoot because she had only brought one female Tepig, Gigi. White quickly notices that Black has a male Tepig named Tep, which is just the Pokémon she needs. When she tries to ask Black for his assistance, the director comes over to inform them that the camera crew had somehow fainted and blames Black for the incident. To prove his innocence, Black uses his , Musha to blacken his mind and sense the real culprit, a . Black defeats the Galvantula, but accidentally destroys the recording equipment in the process. White charges all of the damages to the BW Agency and forcibly hires Black as her assistant, much to the crew and Black's shock. Elsewhere, N watches this and sheds tears over the thought of Pokémon being used by humans. In Nacrene City, White advertises the BW Agency at Café Warehouse. She attempts to do business with a musician by suggesting Pokémon mascots for the show he worked on. They are interrupted by the director, who was also working with the musician. They liked White's idea and decide to go through with it, but a wild and steal the musician's accordion when nobody is looking. Black is blamed for the crime again, but he proves his innocence once more by finding and defeating the culprits with Musha's help. Afterward, the director asks White if she wants to help him brainstorm ideas about making Nimbasa City more lively. They sit down and talk to the mayor of Nimbasa City and other members of the Nimbasa City planning committee. They talk about how Nimbasa City isn't attracting more visitors, which will cause its reputation for entertainment to disappear. White nervously suggests that they come up with a Pokémon Musical, which the mayor immediately loves. Afterwards, White goes to Black and blissfully explains what had just happened to her, mimicking Black's tendency to get lost in his dreams. Upon arriving at Nimbasa City, White drags Black to the newly built Musical Theater and meets up with the Nimbasa City staff. Together, they prepare for the Musical's opening night. Eventually, the musical actually begins and the Gym Leader Elesa performs the opening act. Due to problems at the Driftveil Drawbridge, the props they needed will not able to come in on time. Determined to keep the Musical filled with guests, White calls the Mistralton Cargo service, driven by Skyla, to perform an emergency delivery. Skyla manages to arrive in time to deliver the package and even writes a message in the sky to enjoy the musical. Everyone is seen tearing up in joy over their success and they decide to let White go and rest for her hard work while the others clean up. As she leaves, White is stopped by N, who traps her in a roller coaster car. He tells White that she isn't letting Gigi grow to her full potential by letting her battle and manages to convince the Tepig to join his side. White is left brokenhearted, but she realizes that N was right about refusing to let Gigi battle. She decides to take part in the Battle Subway as a way to learn battling and emphasize with Gigi's choice. She had to close the BW Agency and return all her actors back to their owners as a result. As she leaves, Black promises to wear the BW Agency logo at the . At the end of the , Black reveals that he had the logo underneath his jacket the entire time he competed in the League. He planned on revealing the logo when he went to face the Elite Four, but is sealed away into the Light Stone before he could do so. Known members Humans employed * (President; Manager) * (Representative; forced to work for White in order to pay off a large debt) Pokémon Due to White taking part in the Battle Subway, she has closed the Agency temporarily and has returned all of the employed Pokémon to their original Trainers. that White was supposed to bring for her commercial shooting, but due to a mix-up, she only brought a female Tepig. She seems to get along with 's Tep as they quickly decided to play together when they first met. After discovering her true battle potential, Gigi decides to side with N and leaves White to join him. After deciding that she preferred show business instead, Gigi returned to White as an actress.}} are actor Pokémon hired by White and the BW Agency to appear in different media, such as movies and advertising. They are all capable of performing comedy, tragedy and even dangerous stunts. They first appeared doing a Xtransceiver advert with a girl. One was named Alain (Japanese: アラン Alan) None of Patrat's moves are known.}} (Japanese: シャルロット Charlotte), (Japanese: まめのり Mamenori), (Japanese: ロコちゃん Roco-chan), and (Japanese: テリー Terry) are actor Pokémon hired by White and the BW Agency to appear in different media, such as movies and advertising. They are all capable of performing comedy, tragedy and even dangerous stunts. None of their moves are known.}} was a Pokémon that took part in an event held by the BW Agency to decide what Pokémon could be made into actors. It was one of the most expressive, and so was taken to the Agency. None of Minccino's moves are known.}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=BW藝能公司 |zh_cmn=BW藝能公司 / BW艺能公司 |ko=BW 에이전시 BW Agency |it=Agenzia BW |pt_br=Agência BW |es_eu=Agencia NB |th=ซูเปอร์สตาร์โปรดักชั่น Superstar Productions |vi=Công ty quản lý tài năng Pokémon BW }} Pokémon Alain Charlotte Puddley Delise Pip Category:Organizations